


Fake Pine 7 Origins

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, FakePine7, GTA V AU, Immortal Fake Pine 7, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: My views of how the Sugar Pine 7 gang found each other and started working together and in the GTA V universe.





	Fake Pine 7 Origins

There are many gangs in the city of Los Santos, from the infamous Fake AH Crew, the gigantic Cock Bites, and the ridiculous Fakehaus, a few others that are less organized and more scattered, and the newest gang the Fake Pine 7. Well they were less of an organized crew, more just a group of friends that accidentally became criminals. There was the boss Steven Suptic, his right-hand man Cib, their main muscle and the left hand of the boss James, their main drug pusher and informant Parker, their main hitman Jeremy, their hacker Autumn, and their getaway driver Sami Jo. They all had these titles attached to themselves, but to be honest they weren’t much of a gang.

  
It started with just Steve who had a simple job working at as a cashier. Well, it was simple until Cib robbed the place. The problem was that he was really bad at it, he kept vaping while demanding the money in the register, and then he got completely distracted looking at the stuff at the cash register. And then he told Steve that he didn’t have a car and asked him if he could have a ride home. Steve must have been possessed because he said yeah. So Cib hung out around the store for a while, and then when Steve was done they left together. Of course when they got in the car Cib told him that he didn’t actually have a home and could he please go home with Steve please?  
So that’s how Cib moved into Steve’s shitty little apartment, he wasn’t able to get a job cause he did end up being an illegal immigrant from Canada. But instead he “cleaned” for Steve, and sometimes he brought home strays. The first stray that he brought home was James, who thought he was there for a job interview with a new crew. Steve came home and from work fucking exhausted to see a man sitting on his couch who jumped up when he walked in. He introduced himself as James and said he was here for the muscle position in his crew. Steve looked at him, then at Cib, and then just laid down on the ground and yelled for a while.

  
Apparently, James took that as an acceptance of his application and so then he just also hung out around the apartment. But now he and Cib started bringing in cash from a few jobs, up until they got arrested for jacking a car and Steve had to go and bail them out. After that Steve actually started running some jobs for them. Arranging it so the three of them could run jobs and make more money than what just Steve was making at his job. The three of them started robbing convenience stores with James heading it up with Steve as backup and Cib in the car for a quick getaway.

  
After a while, it became pretty clear that all of them were vape addicts, and they decided that they needed someone who could provide them vapes and other stuff for either free or cheap. Of course, through sheer luck they ran into Parker, quite literally. Cib was driving one day and hit Parker knocking him out. They just took him back to the house to see if he would be dead or if he would wake up. After about twenty minutes he woke up and then immediately tried to sell them drugs. He adopted them, regardless of how much they tried to get rid of him, so he just kinda brought them vape supplies so they let him stick around.  
With Parker came Jeremy who just kind of followed him around like a silent and very deadly shadow. None of them fucked with Jeremy and none of them questioned where he came from. When Jeremy and Parker joined in they started leading into more legit heists, like robbing jewelry stores. They pulled off two smash and grab jobs just fine until a silent alarm was tripped during one of the jobs which lead to a highspeed chase and Jeremy and James getting shot. Jeremy in the leg and James in the shoulder. Cib almost crashed the car when James got shot, and Parker and Steve both picked up their guns and took over shooting the cops. They were able to get away but just barely, taking them back to the apartment and stitching them up with what they had around. When they both got more healed up they went out to find a hacker to keep this from happening ever again. Enter Autumn.

  
Autumn came with her girlfriend Sami Jo, who was a much better driver than Cib. With this many people, they were able to get a van, and Autumn brought her own hacking equipment. They were finally starting to make an impact in the city. Of course, this also meant that they could get some attention from the higher up gangs in the city. They were approached by Geoff Lazer Ramsey and his two main attack dogs, the Vagabond and Mogar. All he did was take Steve, Cib, and James and talked to them about the politics of the city, and warn them off of his how territory. He then offered them an alliance of sorts, where they could take a section of the city for their own, run jobs there, and come to him and the other crews in his web if they needed anything. Steve, not being an idiot, accepted immediately.

  
This led them to a whole new world, they started getting new and better weapons and body armor, however, they started giving the Fake AH Crew money from their intake. The bright side is it really wasn’t a lot because they sold their own time more than anything else. They would run jobs with anyone within the Fake Play community, which included FakeAH, FakeHaus, Fake Chop, Fake Attack, Kinda Fake, and ScrewFake. They had a theme in the names of their gangs, which was promoted by a reported named Jon Risinger, that Steve was 99% sure was on the payroll of either the Fake AH Crew or the Cock Bites. So they became known as the Fake Pine 7, at least as far as the public was known. They liked to call themselves the Slaughter Pine 7, but just for themselves.

  
Everything was going perfect, they were able to move into a fucking house that was nice as shit. Steve and Cib and James had started dating when it was just the three of them and now they have a room to themselves in their house. It turned out that Jeremy and Parker had been dating for a while before they joined the crew, and they also got their own room. And finally Sami Jo and Autumn had their room. This left a “special room” for if they needed to do interrogations, which left it just up to Jeremy and surprisingly Cib to set up. Steve and Autumn had a massive room for their computer setups. Parker didn’t really need much just his phone and a closet. James had a major armory, and Sami Jo had a huge garage full of cars.

  
They were in the fast lane for their lives, at least for a little while. Up until Parker died.  
It was a stupid and pointless death. He went to a stupid little drug deal with a long time buyer that shouldn’t have gone wrong. That was the only reason that he didn’t bring Jeremy or James. But it went wrong. Parker got shot and left in the alley where he met the client. It took the rest of the crew 2 hours to realize something was wrong, and then another hour to find him. He tried to avoid bringing his phone to deals with old clients as a sign of good faith. When they finally found him he’d been dead for two hours, which meant he had laid there alone for an hour bleeding out. Jeremy lost his shit when they found the body. They all took the body back to the house because they didn’t know what else to do.

  
Jeremy doesn’t let him go, just holds him close even once they get back. All of them go to their significant others realizing for the first time just how temporary this is. They all knew that they were mortal, but this was the first time most of them had actually had someone this close to them die like this. Jeremy wasn’t crying, after the initial outburst he didn’t emote at all. After another two hours, when Parker had been dead for about four and a half hours Jeremy stood up and put him down on the couch. And then he just stood there and looked at the body. Everyone else had started moving away and mourning in their own ways, but Jeremy wouldn’t leave.  
When Parker had been dead for 6 hours James, Cib, and Steve were all in the kitchen trying to make something for everyone to eat and keeping an eye on Jeremy. Suddenly there was a bunch of movement from the living room. When Cib looked in he saw Parker sitting up being hugged by Jeremy. And hugging back. Cib did the only natural thing upon seeing this.

  
He took a hit from his vape and walked into say welcome back to Parker. Of course, next to walk in was Autumn who screamed loudly drawing everyone back into the room to see what the fuck was going on. There was a lot of loud yelling and trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Parker was shuffled off into a shower to clean off the blood and get a new set of clothes while everyone else tried to figure out what the fuck had happened.  
Jeremy tried to go with Parker but Steve insisted that he stick around because he was sure that Jeremy had something to do with Parker coming back to life. Jeremy wouldn’t say anything for a moment before he admitted that when they all got as close as a family he went to the Fake AH Crew to find out how they lived this long. He had to promise that he wouldn’t do anything with this information that would harm the crew. They told him how they had sold their souls and were immortal now, some of them were ancient people who had seen the rise and fall of empires, while others were only around 80 years old.  
Jeremy had decided that he would go and see if he could make a deal for all of them. He wasn’t sure if it worked until now. He had been so afraid of losing them all that he’d made a deal for them all of their lives based on his own soul. At least that’s what he thought. He really wasn’t sure but it didn’t really matter, now none of them would die, no one in this family would die in their business.

  
Naturally, they were pissed. For about 30 seconds. Then the boys hit their vape and the girls had a drink and they just accepted that yeah, this is our life now. And it was, they let Jeremy go in and take care of Parker and explain, while they all made food and figured out where they would go from here.  
They called the Fake AH Crew for more information and slowly came more and more to terms with how long they would be around for. Forever is a long time. And now they can spend it with each other, surrounded by other people who are going to live forever. As they sat around the table Jeremy and Parker came back to the table. They agreed that they were going to enter this new phase of their worlds together, watching each other’s backs, and trying to keep themselves and each other safe as much as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
